Yellow Light
by Silver Ranger
Summary: What happens when a valued member of the Power Rangers team has to go away? Who will be able to fill in the spot of the Yellow Ranger? Will Lord Zedd and Rita finally get the ultimate victory?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers characters except for the ones that aren't in the actual series.   
  
A/N: Well, this is my first official Power Rangers fic. The cast of Rangers currently featured in this story are Tommy (the white ranger with the Falcon Thunder Zord), Jason ( the red Ranger with the Dragon Thunder Zord), Aisha (the yellow Ranger with the Lion Thunder Zord), Kat (the pink Ranger with the Crane Thunder Zord), Rocky (the blue Ranger with the Wolf Thunder Zord), and Adam (the black Ranger with the Frog Thunder Zord). Reviews are graciously accepted all the time (no flames please...don't wanna get burned). Anyways...I didn't really know how to start off this story. I just started writing whatever popped into my head. But this story will get better with every chapter. And please, I tend to type a little fast so if you see any spelling mistakes or whatever, forgive me alright? After all, I'm only human. Right? And yes, Lord Zedd and Rita (and all their villianous henchman, including Goldar) are in this fic. The only thing that's really orignal is the monster Centauron, which I created myself. Please try not to take my ideas, but...if you absolutely have to...then at least email me and let me know. To email me, my address is the_silver_ranger_03@yahoo.com.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yellow Light  
(Chapter 1)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys," Ernie called cheerfully as the five friends walked into Ernie's Juice Bar which was located inside the Youth Center.  
  
"What's up Ernie?" Tommy greeted.  
  
Ernie stopped and stared at Tommy and his friends. Tommy...Aisha...Katherine (Kat, as everyone preferred to call her)...Rocky...Adam...Jason...they all looked worn out. "Man," Ernie said. "You guys look as if you were attacked or something."  
  
"You have no idea," Adam replied. He shared a secret smile with his friends. Just moments before, the Power Rangers had victoriously, but barely, defeated another one of Lord Zedd and Rita's monsters,Centauron. Or so they thought....  
  
"So what'll it be for you guys?" Ernie asked. "The usual?"  
  
Kat nodded.  
  
"Alright, six specially made raspberry-mango smoothies, coming riiight up!" Ernie disappeared behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks,Ernie," Kat said in her sweet Australian accent.  
  
Rocky cautiously looked around the juice bar to make sure no one would hear their conversation. Finally being satisfied, he said,"Man, Lord Zedd and Rita must have been hard at work lately. For a moment it seemed like as if Centauron was actually going to defeat us."  
  
"No kidding," Adam said,agreeing with his friend. "Is it me, or does it seem like Zedd and Rita's monsters are getting stronger each time?"  
  
"I don't know," Tommy replied. "Something's bound to happen soon. I'm getting one of those feelings again." Those 'feelings',as Tommy called them, was something that he felt inside of him when his instincts were telling him that something bad was about to happen. Almost always...Tommy was right every single time.  
  
"If it wasn't for Aisha here," Rocky said, giving Aisha a pat on the back, "we would have been in one heck of a load of trouble."  
  
Aisha was quiet, as this is how she had been throughout the entire day. This caught the fellow Rangers off gaurd because they were so used to seeing Aisha always being the headstrong one, laughing and making jokes. But not today.  
  
"Aisha?" Kat asked softly. "Aisha, are you alright? You've been acting awfully quiet lately."  
  
Letting out a simple smile,Aisha told her friends,"Don't worry Kat, or any of you for that matter. I'm fine. I can handle myself. I'm just stressed over the semester exams coming up. You know how those go." Aisha secretly hoped that her lie would be passed off as the truth. She hated lying to her friends, but if they found out that she was moving to Washington D.C. with her family,they would be devastated.  
  
Adam and Rocky nodded. They both knew that studying for exams was tough. They bought Aisha's lie. Jason thought for a moment and then looked at Tommy and Kat, knowing that they were thinking the same thing. Obviously, they didn't buy Aisha's lie. Something was up, but what? Kat was about to say something but then Ernie came back to the counter with six raspberry mango smoothies.  
  
"Thanks man," Jason said to Ernie appreciatively.  
  
"No problem guys," Ernie replied. He walked away to help some other customers.  
  
  
A little while later Rocky, Adam, and Kat decided to go to the beach to relax in the sun. Every single one of the Power Rangers knew that it was only a matter of time before Rita and Lord Zedd would strike again. Now was the moment to take advantage of the free time they would have for the time being. No one really knew just how long that free time would last.  
  
"Tommy?" Kat asked right before she Rocky, and Adam had left. "I'm getting really worried about Aisha. She jsut hasn't seemed like herself lately. I've tried talking to her, but it has all seemed hopeless. While the guys and I are at the beach, do you think you and Jason could talk to her?"  
  
"Not a problem Kat," Tommy said. He was eager to find out what was wrong. Kat Aisha were the best ot friends. And if Aisha had something serious going on that she didn't tell Kat about, then that was a clear sign that things weren't right.  
  
  
"So where are you off to Aisha?" Tommy asked. Rocky, Adam, and Kat had left the Youth Center just a few moments ago. "Jason and I were going to spar with each other a little bit. You wanna watch?"  
  
Aisha slowly shook her head. "No. I'm just going to head to the park for a little awhile," she replied, letting out a sigh that she tried to cover up.  
  
Jason and Tommy watched as their friend walked away.  
  
"I wonder what's bothering her," Tommy pondered. "Something has to be up."  
  
"I agree man," Jason replied as he and Tommy were about to spar. "It's not like Aisha to act like this."  
  
  
Aisha sat by herself on a bench in the park. This wasn't fair. Since her dad was in the military, Aisha knew that her and her family would be moving around once in awhile. but this was Angel Grove. This was her home for the past few years. Becoming a Power Ranger was one of the biggest, if not one of the most important, things to happen to Aisha in her entire life. She didn't want to leave Kat, Rocky, Jason, Adam, or Tommy behind. Or Alpha and Zordon either. Moving away to Washington,D.C. meant that Aisha would have to leave the Power Rangers. How on Earth would she be able to break the news to her friends? Would she be able to do it?  
  
"You okay?" Aisha looked up and saw Tommy approaching her. Jason was with him. Nothing unusual. Jason and Tommy had been best friends for a long time.   
  
As if coming out of a trance suddenly, Aisha said ,"I'm fine," she said,trying her best to sound as cheerful as possible. "I'm just a little worn out with everything."   
  
Jason and Tommy joined Aisha on the bench.   
  
"Sure?" Jason asked gently. "Cause me and Tommy think that something's up. And Kat is getting really worried about you."  
  
"That's so typical of Kat," Aisha sad sadly. When she left for Washington D.C., Aisha would miss Kat most of all. Her eyes misted over with tears.  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked with the attitude of a concerned big brother.  
  
Aisha took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I wish there was some easier way for me to tell you guys this.... Tommy...Jason, my dad is preparing to be transferred to Washington D.C. in a few weeks. So my family and I are going to have to leave Angel Grove which means.....I have to leave the Power Rangers."  
  
Tommy and Jason sat there in shock, not knowing what to say. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Centauron and "the girl" ,which you will find out more about her in upcoming chapters. As for everything else, Saban owns it.   
  
A/N: Well, last night I sat in class about to fall asleep (I'm taking a night class for school). So in order to keep myself from away from boredom, I decided to write another exciting and wonderful chapter for this story. Once I started writing, I didn't stop. And so when I finished this chapter, I was surprised that it was a little long. But this is a good chapter to read. Any questions, comments or suggestions for this story can be emailed to me at the_silver_ranger_03@yahoo.com. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Keep it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yellow Light  
(Chapter 2)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the beach Adam, Kat and Rocky were having the time of their lives. Kat was lying on her back trying to get a tan, and Rocky and Adam were acting like little kids, building sand castle after sand castle.  
  
"Wow," Kat said in amazement, sitting up to look at the huge sand castle that the guys had just built. "That's really huge."  
  
"Yep," Rocky said proudly.  
  
Adam was about to say something, but then his communicator went off with the familiar six toned ring of 'beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep." He and Rocky and Kay wasted no time in gathering up their stuff. When they were safely away from everyone else, Adam answered his communicator.  
  
"What's up?" Adam said.  
  
"RANGERS, I NEED YOU TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY," Alpha said. "HURRY QUICKLY."  
  
"We're on it," Adam said. Then he looked at his two friends. "What in the world could be going on now?" he asked.  
  
When the three of them arrived at the command center, they found that Tommy, Aisha, and Jason were there as well. Tommy and Jason were standing close to Aisha, who looked kind of sad.  
  
"What's going on Zordon?" Kat asked.  
  
"Is it Zedd and Rita again?" Rocky asked.   
  
"NO ROCKY," Zordon answered. "BUT WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS JUST AS IMPORTANT. A SITUATION HAS COME ABOUT THAT WILL INDEED AFFECT YOU AND YOUR FELLOW RANGERS."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kat asked.  
  
Aisha slowly stepped forward and glanced at all of her friends. Zordon then spoke.  
  
"AISHA HAS INFORMED ME THAT DUE TO UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES,"  
Zordon began,"SHE WILL BE LEAVING THE POWER RANGERS TEAM IN A MATTER OF A FEW WEEKS."  
  
"Please tell me this isn't true!" Kat exclaimed, obviously upset by the news she just heard. "You can't leave!  
  
"I wish I could tell you all differently," Aisha said sympathetically. "But I can't. I have no choice guys. My family and I are moving to Washington D.C. in a few weeks. My dad is being transferred to the new military base there and there's nothing that I can do about it."  
  
"I wish there was something I could do," Tommy replied. "This can't be happening right now."  
  
"Yeah," Rocky added. "You can't leave us."  
  
Aisha nodded sadly.  
  
"Zordon," Jason began. "If Aisha's going to be leaving us in a few weeks, then what are we to do?"  
  
"Jason's got a point," Adam said. "Who will be able to fill in her spot? This is going to be very hard."  
  
"I KNOW ADAM," Zordon told him and the rest on the Rangers. "WHOEVER WILL BE THE CHOSEN ONE TO FILL IN FOR AISHA'S SPOT WILL HAVE TO PROVE HIS/HERSELF TO THE TEAM AND DISPLAY THE MANY QUALITIES OF TRUST, LOYALTY, INTEGRITY, RESPECT, COURAGE, AND HONOR. RANGERS...AISHA, I TRUST EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH YOUR GOOD JUDGEMENT AND SO I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE THE NEXT RANGER."  
  
"We will do our best Zordon," Kat said with a little emotion.  
  
At that moment, before anyone could say anything else, the alarm in the Command Center began to ring loudly and so everyone turned to the viewing globe to see what sort of trouble Zedd and Rita were causing now.  
  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cried out. "Rangers, it looks like Lord Zedd and Rita have sent out Centauron again to terrorize downtown Angel Grove."  
  
"But that's impossible! We destroyed that beast!" Jason exclaimed, getting mad. "How could Zedd and Rita bring Centauron back?"  
  
"I DO NOT KNOW," Zordon answered. "BUT WHEN YOU GO OUT TO BATTLE CENTAURON, I STRONGLY URGE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO BE CAREFUL OUT THERE THIS TIME."  
  
"No problem Zordon," Tommy said confidently. "This time we'll take out Centauron once and for all. Right guys?"  
  
"Right!" Jason, Aisha, Kat, Rocky, and Adam all chorused.  
  
"Alright, let's do it," Tommy told his fellow Rangers. "It's morphin' time!"  
  
"RED RANGER POWER NOW!"  
  
"YELLOW RANGER POWER NOW!"  
  
"BLUE RANGER POWER NOW!"  
  
"BLACK RANGER POWER NOW!"  
  
"PINK RANGER POWER NOW!"  
  
"WHITE RANGER POWER NOW!"  
  
Thus, after morphing into their uniforms, the Power Rangers headed to downtown Angel Grove to battle the mighty Centauron once again.  
  
  
"Well well well," Centauron sneered when the Rangers arrived at the battle scene. By now, every human being had fled for cover. "If it isn't the might morphing power brats who've come to save the day from big bad Centauron."  
  
"That's right Centauron, and this time you're going down for good!" Rocky exclaimed.  
  
"Says who?" Centauron challenged, letting out an evil laugh, "You may have defeated me once before, but this time, with me friends here...there will be no stopping me now!"  
  
"What friends?" Tommy demanded. "Ugly beasts like you don't have friends."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Centauron asked. Seconds later a huge flock of Tenga warriors appeared at Centauron's side.  
  
"Big deal," Aisha said. "We can take on you and the Tengas any day"  
  
Suddenly, Golder appeared, and he joined up with Centauron and the Tenga warriors.  
  
"What now power punks?" Goldar said to the Rangers. his eyes glowed evily. "Tengas...ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Jason and Adam decided to tackle Centauron, while Kat, Rocky, and Aisha were battling the Tenga warriors. Tommy took on Goldar. They had unfinished business to solve.  
  
Meanwhile, while hiding behind the bushes, a young girl was watching the Power Rangers battle out the evil monsters. The white Ranger was battling a gold colored monster. The blue, yellow, and pinks Rangers were fighting against these strange looking creatures that somewhat resembles crows. And the black and red Rangers were fighting against this ugly, loathsome monster that looked like a deformed bull. 'Looks like the Rangers might need some help', the girl thought to herself.  
  
"So we meet again white ranger," Goldar said to Tommy. Goldar had his sword, prepared to fight. He and Tommy circled each other.  
  
"Unfortunately," Tommy told Goldar. "I guess you're looking to be defeated again."  
  
"Think what you want white ranger," Goldar replied. "Let's see if you can handle this!" Goldar aimed his sword at Tommy and struck a bolt of electricity at Tommy. Tommy dodged out of the way just in time.  
  
"Are you sure you're a bull Centauron?" Adam asked. He and Adam were doing their best to fight the evil monster. "Cause you sure smell like a pig."  
  
"A digusting ugly one too," Jason added. He swung a couple punches at Centauron...but missed.  
  
Centauron grew very angry. He then charged at Jason and Adam, and the force was so strong that it knocked the two Rangers to the ground, leaving them breathless for a few seconds.  
  
"Get---Get off me, you freak!" Aisha shouted as a Tenga grabbed at her arm. She pushed him away, only to be attacked by more Tengas.  
  
"Take that featherbrain!" Rocky shouted joyously as he power-kicked at a Tenga, sending it flying through the air until it hit a tree.  
  
"Guys, help!" Kat screamed. She was being held by five Tengas. Kat did her best to struggle free.  
  
Still hiding behind the bushes, the girl thought long and hard as she watch the Power Rangers do their best to defeat the various monsters that were attacking them. She saw that some of the feathered bird looking monsters had gotten a hold of the pink Ranger, who appeared to be struggling to break free. 'I may not hold a black belt, but I am pretty good at martial arts,' the girl thought. 'This is getting out of hand. I need to help them.'  
  
Centauron then lowered his head and fired bolts of electricty at Jason and Adam. This time...he didn't miss, as the red Ranger and black Ranger fell to the ground. That was the last straw for the girl. She stepped out from the bushes to help the Rangers. She only hoped that her plan would work. 


End file.
